Itch
by Dionysos
Summary: Sakura as an itch and guess who is there to help her out, Sasuke who else?


Alright guys and gals here is a sasukexsakura one shot. Hope you all like, and don't forget to review. About reviews I find it very ... interesting that with my fic "Now" (naruxsaku) I have 73 reviews but I have over 13000 hits ( I don't think that's a big deal), what warmed my heart, was 140 pplz who marked it in their favourite list! OMG and it's a naruxsaku fic! SOOOOOOOOOOO happy!!!!!!

I won't mention the amount of ppl who have it on their alerts , umm if your one of them guys... I'm not goona update that fic its done. If I EVER do an update it will be a separate fic. I wrote "Now" b/c Naruto is so charismatic and adorable and my muse demanded I write one and it was completed in two nights! That's a record for me.

Now, my main reason for writing this fic (Itch) is because there is a HUGE and I mean **colossal **decline in the amount of SasukexSakura fics, that I would want to read. I mean there are a few very good ones (check my fav's) but some authors who write SakuXItcahi or KakasiXsakura write AMAZING fics! Hence we SasukeXSakura writers should step it up!

This is my first AU Naruto fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just don't rip off my plot... Which ppl like to do apparently...if you can do a better job go for it :)

I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I had no beta, and I'm a not an English student I'm a biz student :P

"talking"

'thoughts'

;

;

;

;

..

"Sakura put it away."

"Hmm?" She was distracted typing away on her (pomegranate pink) laptop at top speed , in bed.

"Sakura." At the stern tone she looked to her left at her gorgeous husband, who was pouting and looked like someone had taken his cookie away.

"Sasuke, I have to finish this small report on epilepsy." She gave him a quick smile and went back to typing. Only slowing down to type with her right hand while her left scratched her collar bone. Winter was horrible on her skin and made her itch randomly. She then felt an itch develop on her neck.

Sasuke watched with hooded eyes as Sakura itched her throat, he swallowed, hard , he wanted to soothe the bright pink irritated skin with his tongue. Alas his wife was busy "working".

The pink haired medical student felt his eyes on her form, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, and let her left hand drop so that it was resting on his pectoral. As she scrolled through her document for errors, her hand smoothed over Sasuke's chest trying to soothe him. Just a little bit longer and she would give him what he wanted....her undivided attention.

Suddenly her hand was caught up in both of his much larger ones. She let him play with her hand, entwining with his then placing soft kisses on each finger tip.

"Sasuke." It was a warning, he was distracting her and when she turned around to look she saw the smirk, and knew he was doing it on purpose.

'Men and sex! Shessh why can't they think about anything else?'

"Hmph." She sought her little laptop mouse that was bright red and stood out like a sore thumb on their white comforter. Using it to scroll through her document much faster.

But alas her itching was getting to her. She stopped her frantic typing with one hand to ruthlessly scratch between her cleavage.

'Damn my hair for prickling my skin and damn my sensitive skin!'

Sasuke noticed the deep frown on his wife's face and she itched her succulent mounds, the wide neck tee she was wearing gave presented him with a great picture he decided to sit up, to get the topographic view . Slowly he took his hands and smoothed her pony tail and gently placed is behind her left shoulder. It also gave him an unhindered view of her generous mounds.

One of Sakura's many quirks was that some how her pony tail ended up draped in front of her left shoulder and as a result, would itch her collar bone , neck, any place the soft spiky strands touched.

"Ahh," She let out a relaxed sigh, " thank you Sasuke-kun." As cool air hit her now ...more bare chest she relaxed into her work and with the help of her left hand continued to type away.

She would only pause to harshly run a hand through her petal coloured locks to keep her bangs from falling into her vision.

Sasuke watched the show, growing more restless. The way her pink strands framed her face made him want to kiss every inch of her jaw. When she bit her lower lip in concentration he wanted to take it in-between his lips and....this had to stop.

"Oww." She suddenly stopped typing. One hand resting on her chest.

"Sakura?"

"It nothing, my right breast suddenly hurt but...its gone now."

He raised an eyebrow, this was new. His perverted mind was quick to help him out of his plight.

"Do you want me to check it for you?"

She laughed softly.

"Hmm I don't see a doctor here Mr. Uchiha."

"Well my undergrad did cover biology." He moved closer crowding into her space, his face looming over hers. Sakura leaned her head back on her pillow,

"Ahh but you forwent med school for B-school thus you do not have sufficient knowledge regarding the human body."

He rested his forehead on hers. "Oh but I have enough knowledge of your body, and I know exactly what you need."

She opened her mouth to give him a smart reply when she found that her lips were other wise occupied, namely with his. Sakura's left hand came up to support Sasuke's dark head and angle him perfectly, she couldn't resist him, ever.

Sasuke's left hand came around grab on to the headboard effectively caging his hard working wife. His lips left with a soft pop and was ghosting his lips over her neck then down...

"Put the laptop away Sakura." He breathed against her cleavage, making her toes curl. He was hot when he whispered like that, his deep voice dripping sex, promising many delights.

"But...mhmmm." A large hand was gently fondling her aching breast and it felt divine. He pulled back to stare at her glazed eyes.

"Told you I could heal you."

The heat radiating from him, his closeness, the solidness of his body, his voice, just him, it was getting to her.

"Well then doctor Uchiha," She bit her lower lip impishly, "then I guess I should leave it to your expert...hands?" he grinned slow and wide.

"Well, first I need to take a closer inspection." He sat back a little. "Your shirt needs to come off." Sakura almost rolled her eyes. As she was about to comply. Sasuke stopped her.

Without any words and only an intense stare he pulled her bright yellow top off her, then went right to unfastening her bra at her back.

"Hmmm," Sakura let out a long sigh in relief. It felt so good to be out of the strict confines of her bra. She noticed her husbands dark eyes as they zeroed in on her breasts , her nipples instinctively tightened ready for his detailed perusal. She had figured it out while they were dating that Sasuke, calm cool and collected Uchiha Sasuke had an obsession...with breasts...her breasts to be precise.

She held back her laughter, he looked like he was about to droll on her chest!

"You can touch them."

His eyes snapped up to her smiling face. " Women, I don't need your permission." Sakura arched one eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She clasped both hands behind his neck, "I remember a day not to long ago when you haltingly asked 'Sakura m-may I t-touch y-our b-breasts?', and you were blushing!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he remembered that day, she was clearly mocking him, oh he would show her.

Saukra closed her eyes in bliss as he moved one cool hand in a gentle but sure caress down her neck, past her shoulder till he was fully cupping her aching mound in his hand, a gasp escaped her when he gave her a healthy squeeze.

"Well, tonight Sakura you going to _beg_ to have my hands on your lovely _ tits_."

Both of Sakura's eye brows arched almost into her hair line, Sasuke, prim and proper Sasuke just said tits! She had to sell her stocks now! The world was coming to an end!

"I guess I won't have to say much because your hand is on one of my 'tits', already." Sasuke only smirked and pinched her nipple, "Ouch! Sasuke!", before he took his hand away.

"I was just giving you a reminder of what you will be begging me for very soon. _Sa-ku-ra_."

She nipped his the tip of his nose with her sharp white teeth. "You always have your hands on my chest , every chance you get an-mhum."

He cut her off by kissing her. Sakura felt lust taking over, she was going to loose coherence if he kept kissing her like that, like he was consuming her very soul. His hotter then hot tongue wrapped around hers, making love to her tongue, suddenly she was jerked down to the pillows, so that he had better access, his hair brushing against her face tickling her.

Sakura's hand came up to clutch his shoulders banging into her laptop in the process.

'We are so not breaking another laptop in bed!' Also her paper was important...

But what Sasuke was doing to her felt so _good_. Her grade was very important and she wanted to keep her scholarships...maybe she could get Sasuke to hold on for another 30 minutes or so?

"Sasuke?" He kissed jaw slowly moving down, "Do you...think..."

"Not in a thinking mood, princess."

He gave her ear lobe a hard bite making her lose her train of thought. "Oh! _gasp _hmm." However, Sakura, nerdy Sakura was not to be deterred. "Sasuke-kun, how about...mhmm." A harsh suck was given to her shoulder.

"You stop talking?"

His head ducked again down to continue its previous job of providing her pleasure.

"Watch it there, being mean to me is going to only result in you sleeping on the Sofa."

His already deep voice dropped another octave and his eyes took an unholy gleam, making her clench her thighs together.

"Mean? I'm not mean, I'm _generous._" He accented that with a hard roll of his hips against her core.

"Save the doc and put laptop on floor?" Her words now were incoherent, but he would figure it out.

"I'm not stopping you." However, he didn't make a move to get off her or do the task for her. Sakura couldn't find it in her to get mad at him...the man was providing her with extreme pleasure after all.

"Can't see past your lovely mane babe." When Sasuke moved his head Sakura quickly hit Ctrl + S, and watched with half hooded eyes as her document was saved. In a show of sudden strength she pushed up, taking her husband with her.

While Sakura was putting the laptop on the floor Sasuke had turned to the night table next to his side of the bed and grabbed a bottle of kiwi flavoured (edible) body lotion.

Sakura turned around ready to jump into her mans arms when she noticed him pull the comforter to one side of the bed and squirt a sizable amount of lotion on to his palm.

"Sasuke?"

"Lay down, you'll like this."

He tossed the bottle in between there pillows, for easy access. When Sakura continued to stay upright, Sasuke gently pushed her down to the bed.

"Its just lotion Sakura, it will help your itch."

"It smells nice and fruity, I like it!" Her eyes were sparkling

"Hn." that translates to a 'Go figure,' in Sasuke hn language.

She watched him rub the white creamy substance between both hands then he reach for her body.

'He is so going to put his hands on my breasts first! I just know it.'

Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders, and Sakura let out a hiss as the cool lotion touch her irritated skin. Slowly he massaged her shoulder then with his four finger rubbed the area using deep circular motion , making Sakura moan out loud. His finger dropped down to the tops of her breasts, increasing her arousal, then when she thought he would touch her breasts he went back up to her shoulders, then down her arms to her finger tips.

Kissing her in between the sensual massage because Sakura just had to pull his lips to her every so often. Sasuke then moved down to her rib cage, then over to her stomach. One hand suddenly cupped her clothed triangle and gave it a good squeeze, making her squeak in surprise. Sakura met his eyes and saw the building heat. Then he pulled her shorts and underwear down in one tug. As he continued down her legs, Sakura understood that her husband really was going to avoid her breasts. The man never gave up , when he wanted something he pursued it relentlessly...this was not such a good idea sometimes, like now.

"Mhmm baby, enough of the games come up here." Her kissed his way up from her left ankle, her right calf got a lick from his tongue, her left knee cap a nibble of his pearly teeth.

"Damn it Sasuke!"

Her inner thighs were burning up, no space was left untouched by his lips. Sasuke noticed how wet she was, he decided to be _generous_ and since he was also in the neighbourhood he kissed her other lips and gave it some tongue action too.

Sakura fisted the sheets under her, she was trying to move away from his lips at the same time pushing up into his mouth.

"Ahhh! Sa-Sasuke! Ohhh don't stop." Her legs wrapped around his head so tight that he had to push hold her quads down so she didn't suffocate him! Although what a away to go.

As good as his tongue felt, Sakura knew she needed more, and knowing Sasuke he was going to drive her nuts unless she took initiative. However her limbs felt like mush, so wrestling with Sasuke was out of the question. Plain demanding would have to do, for now.

Taking deep halting breaths she spoke, "Sasuke. In. Me. Now."

"Cave women much?" And of course he spoke against her core the vibrations making her ultra sensitive folds quiver.

Sakura was not pleased. "Damn it Sasuke! Put it in me now!"

He pulled his head up and crawled up her body letting his uncovered hardness rest against her entrance, barely touching it. Sakura tried to push up, but he pinned her down.

"Put what in you Sa-ku-ra?"

"Ahrr!" She, non to gently, yanked him down by his hair crushing her mouth to his.

Sasuke was getting close to his limit as well, but he had to hear beg for him to touch her breasts. With his mind set once more on his original goal he kissed down her jaw and neck then licked is way around the base of each breast. Sakura fisted one hand in his hair to guide him to nipple, where she ached the most, but he wouldn't be deterred. Next Sasuke proceeded to bite up and down the space between (in his opinion) her glorious tits.

'Come on Sakura cave in already!' Her load moan made him grin in his mind.

She was aching, deliciously and she ached the most where he wouldn't touch her unless she begged for it. Once again he licked around the base of her breasts then ran his thumb around the wet area.

"Sasuke, please!"

"Please what Sakura?" He stopped all movement and started down at her. Watching her fight the loosing battle with her pride.

"Gah!! You know what I Mean! Please!" she was close but not close enough.

"What do you want me to do, Sakura?" His dark whisper against her ear, his body pressed up against her and lastly the teasing nip of his teeth on her ear lobe shattered her resolve.

"Mmm! I want you to touch my breasts!"

"Just touch them," he ran an index finger around her nipple in feather like touch.

, "like this?"

"No! Damn it harder, more!" He did the same thing on run his finger down in a more firm touch. Sakura wanted to cry, he was so damn stubborn sometimes! She was frustrated to say the least and aching, aching so bad.

"Mmmm Sasuke! I want you to squeeze them , lick them, bite them, suck...do whatever you want... please just stop, stop _teasing _me, I can't take it anymore!" He saw the tears of lust in her eyes and grinned, he had won.

"Anything for you Sakura."

In one swift motion he was thrust into her and engulfed her left breast in his mouth and sucked hard.

Sakura shrieked making him almost deaf, and held on to him, her hips moving with his meeting up with his every time he pushed down. Sasuke's pace wasn't uniform, he was to busy paying homage to other more round plum parts of her.

It was fine though because now Sakura felt a bit more sane she wasn't in a cave women mode anymore, mainly because she had Sasuke's mouth where she wanted it most (sucking madly on her breasts) and his rod in her , filling, stretching almost tearing.

Soon they twisted on the bed so that Sakura was on top, circling her hips and grinding down. Trying to relive the itch mad inside her that seemed to be getting worse by the moment.

"Ohhhh, yess!" She sat up multiplying her pleasure and Sasuke followed her up, his lips still attached to her mounds, but Sakura didn't mind. With her hand on his shoulders she used it as a leverage to impale her self on to his stiff manhood over and over again. Sasuke slid both hands down her sides to her hips and helped to set a fiery pace that was soon bringing them both to completion.

"Ahh Sasuke! Harder!"

"Almost t-there.."

Sakura ground particularly hard and clenched her muscles tight as she pulled up making her husband groan loudly.

And victory could not have been any sweeter then hearing her howl in mind numbing pleasure when he engulfed a supple mound into his mouth. Her tits were going to be purple tomorrow he just knew it.

"Yyyyeeessss! Just like that...more!"

He was sure Sakura had torn some strands hair off his head. And her legs tightened around his waist grinding down against him making him bite down on her nipple. Sasuke stopped for a few seconds her angry growl in response reminded him a tigress. He used one hand to take both of her hers and flipped them back down to the bed. stretching her hands high above her head, before she could make him bald.

As soon as his mouth returned she let out a blissful moan. While his lips were busy with her right globe his hand found her left and with tantalizing pressure he moulded, pulled and squeezed.

Sakura bit her lip to stop her self from screaming. It seemed that he was only working her up more, where she thought she would be able to calm down, his touch was only adding to the inferno. She was close and almost there, that elusive finish was at her finger tips. The sweat from both their bodies made it easier to slide against one another, and helped Sasuke set a gruelling pace.

"S-Sasuke...!!" She wrapped her legs around his hips and bit his shoulder to muffle her scream as she came clenching him. Sasuke gave a shuddering breath and shut his eyes tight almost going cross eyed from the pleasure of being squeezed so tightly by her inner muscles, he knew he was done. Cumming in a hoarse groan her name spilling from his bruised lips.

After a few moments Sasuke pulled him self out with a wet squelching sound that made Sakura giggle, she couldn't help it. He lay down next to her watching her chest continue to heave as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Well princess…" She cut him off turning her merry eyes on him,

"Princess?"  
"My queen..."

"Damn right." She huffed blowing at a pink strand that had fallen on her eyes. Turning on his side he moved the hair out of her way.

"...You lost."

Sakura rolled her eyes. He had to bring that up after an incredible romp.

"Yes Yes, I begged you to touch my boobs. Your pride must be swelling up to epic proportions, ne?"

"That among other things."

He pulled her into his arms spooning her, letting her feel what else was swelling up again. Sakura ground her bottom against him.

His hand against her hip and the other wrapped under her breasts stopped all movement. "Sakura, as much as I would love to go on to round two, you do have a paper due tomorrow right?"

She let out a lusty yawn before answering.

"Mhmm its too late, I don't have the focus and the drive to do it now." She eyes the clock on her night stand which read 2:00 am in bright neon green.

Sasuke threw a leg over hers and closed his eyes, tomorrow was Monday and he had to be at the office bright and early because his lazy and always late boss was not going to be there to head the meeting.

"_Yawwn, _love you Sasuke." She was already half asleep. Sasuke in response pulled her closer.

"Hn."

She elbowed him in the guts, okay so she wasn't completely asleep.

"Love you too Sakura." Was his immediate response.

'_Damn can she be pushy at times.' _He fell asleep with a smirk on his lips.

.

.

.

Fini

Remember to review

Peace


End file.
